The Heat of Attention
by Masked Revenge
Summary: Jack felt a hand suddenly grasp his neck and he gasped and dropped his broken staff. The two halves of the staff clattered on the ground. The sound of wood dropping on the ground notified the Guardians that something wasn't right. They all turned to see a horrifying sight. Pitch. His hand around Jack's neck, slowly cutting off his oxygen. "I want to watch you beg for mercy."
1. Heat

**Hey guys, welp...here it is. My second Rise of the Guardians story. I didn't know how I felt about my first one, so I decided to make another...hope you enjoy!**

"We've been searching for forever, maybe he's not here" Tooth said, flying around once more. "No. He is here. I can feel it...In my belly" North said. "Are we really trusting that Jack will be here all because a your belly?!" Bunny asked. "Belly is never wrong" North shrugged, moving forward. "He has been gone for a few days" Tooth said, giving into North's crazy belly story. A few seconds of silence followed before Bunny heard a faint noise. "Shh! Ya hear that?" Bunny asked. "I do not hear anything." North said.

A picture of an ear, then an arm with muscles appeared over Sandy's head. "Sandy's right. Bunny's hearing is stronger than ours." Tooth said, deciphering Sandy's picture code. "This way!" Bunny suddenly yelled, darting off in the opposite direction. The rest of the Guardians quickly followed after their fast friend. Tooth was on Bunny's heels, flying along with the rabbit. Sandy was a little ways back, but still keeping up with the two on his dream sand. North was last in line, not being able to keep up as easily as the rest. "Over here!" Bunny said, heading towards one of the cells. Now everyone could hear what Bunny was hearing. "-will not come. But if they do, I'll make sure to take care of th-".

Bunny walked forward to see Jack's form, sitting with his head down, back turned and hands hidden. His staff broken into two pieces on the floor a few feet away. And Pitch just over his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Something that made Jack flinch. Pitch then took his hand out and placed it on the back of Jack's head. Jack didn't scream, he didn't thrash around, he just sat there. Eyes closed and breathing unsteady. Tooth had had enough of watching Pitch hurt Jack. "Jack!" Tooth yelled, getting both the Nightmare king and the teenagers attention.

Pitch looked towards Jack and said out loud. "Be careful, Jack. Remember to keep cool." he said before sinking into the shadows. Jack turned as a big smile made it's way on his face when he saw his make-shift family. "Guys!" Jack yelled back, standing up and running towards the bars to meet his friends. But the reunion was cut short when Jack stopped abruptly. Jack looked down as if to show everyone why he stopped. His hands were covered in a case made of nightmare sand. Stopping him from using his powers to get out. "Hold on mate" Bunny said. "The bars are made of Nightmare sand." Tooth observed. "Sandy, do you think you can do something?" North asked, turning to the mute Guardian. Sandy thought for a minute, then nodded and walked towards the bars.

He held his hands out and shot golden sand into the black sand. The two sands mixed for a second, then a hole just big enough for a body was made. Bunny maneuvered through and took in the sight of Jack. He wasn't majorly hurt but he did have a couple of bruises and cuts along his face and neck. What scared Bunny the most was the large gash on Jack's shoulder. His hoodie was ripped in some places, but not too much. Ignoring it for a split second, Bunny focused on getting the sandy covers off of Jack's hands. Bunny took out one of his boomerangs and started to hit it.

Jack focused and tried to form frost around it to make it more fragile and brittle. After a few hard hits from his boomerang, the covers started to loosen, and Jack slipped his hands out and grabbed both halves of his staff. "We gotta to get outta here." Bunny said, turning to Sandy. The silent man nodded as Bunny and Jack ducked before the Nightmare sand took over and transformed back into the bars. They all started running from where they came from, each Guardian stealing glances at their youngest member to make sure he was still with them.

They hadn't even made it out the room when they heard the all too familiar laugh. A shadow formed in front of them, and Jack stepped forward, having enough of Pitch tormenting his family. "Pitch!" North yelled. "I really must say, I'm quite surprised Jack." Pitch said, coming out from his hiding spot in the shadows. "I thought you knew better" Pitch said, walking down to the Guardian's level. "Like I said before, I want people to believe in me. Not fear me." Jack said, taking another step forward. "And like I said the last time. Think of what we could do! You don't need these Guardians. They ignored you for 300 years, they're just using you. Once you've served your purpose, they'll throw you out like garbage." Pitch said.

Jack looked down at his feet, as if weighing his options. "Jack, don't listen to him. We're sorry for ignoring you, but you have us _now_ " Tooth said, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack raised his shoulders while dropping his head, clutching his broken staff. "Think of all your fears, Jack. What if they abandon you. What if they forget about you. What if you're not strong enough for them. What if you can't protect them. You know it will happen Jack, so why are you delaying the inevitable?" Pitch said, smiling. He knew he had hit a soft spot, and Jack's fear was the best of them all. "You're gonna bloody pay!" Bunny yelled. He hated seeing Jack vulnerable, especially in front of Pitch Black. He threw one of his boomerangs towards the shadow king.

"Pay for what? I didn't do anything wrong." Pitch said innocently, dodging the weapon. "You kidnapped Jack. You took my fairies and you tried to flood the world in fear and nightmares!" Tooth yelled, flying up to Pitch to try and attack, but Pitch disappeared all too quickly. The Guardians turned to see all around them, but failed to notice a shadow creeping towards their youngest member. Jack felt a hand suddenly grasp his neck and he gasped and dropped his broken staff. The two halves of the staff clattered on the ground. The sound of wood dropping on the ground notified the Guardians that something wasn't right. They all turned to see a horrifying sight. Pitch. His hand around Jack's neck, slowly cutting off his oxygen.

Jack was standing on his toes because Pitch had started to lift him up. "Maybe I can't strike fear in the hearts of the world, but at least I can strike fear in the hearts of the Guardians." Pitch said, smiling as he hardened his grip on the little spirits throat. "What you don't know, Jack. Is that the Guardians only keep you around because they feel sorry for you. They feel sorry for you and your pathetic life, so they took pity on you and let you become a Guardian." Pitch said, turning his focus towards his captive, smiling. "I want to watch you beg for mercy. I want to watch you pray that I leave the Guardians untouched, because no matter how many times you deny it, you will always think of yourself as less than a Guardian. You _want_ to look up to them, have them be your heroes, have them be your family, but what family leaves a child alone for 300 years?" Pitch continued as he watched Jack's eyes ever so slowly close.

"I want to watch you watch me finish off the Guardians one by one." Pitch finished, squeezing Jack's neck as hard as he possibly could. All of the sudden, a boomerang knocked Pitch off balance, making him drop Jack. Still semi-conscious, Jack tried to stand up. "Jack, hold on" Tooth said, bringing her hands under Jack's arms to help him get up. "Just wait till I ge-" Bunny started. "I don't think you should be worrying about me right now." Pitch said with a smile on his face. In the background, dozens of Nightmares stepped forward, surrounding the Guardians. "Why not!?" North yelled, taking notice of the upcoming danger.

"Because, I think a heat wave is about to come in." Pitch said. The room suddenly got warmer. "A little heat won't change the fact that I'm still going to kick your sorry butt." Bunny said, stalking closer. "Maybe not, but let's not forget that hot and cold don't mix" Pitch said, laughing as he disappeared into the shadows. The Nightmares took their cue and started to run towards their prey. Tooth yelped suddenly as Jack leaned on her for more support. "Guys, he's getting warmer!" Tooth said, noticing a red flush starting to form on Jack's cheeks. "Ugh...t-too hot" Jack breathed, starting to loose his footing. They didn't know what to do. They've never had to deal with an overheating winter spirit. "We have to get outside" North said, taking Jack out of Tooth's arms and into his own. Wow. Jack was light. The kid needs to eat more.

The room had now gotten three times warmer than it originally was, and by the looks of it, it was almost like it was putting Jack in pain. "You and Sandy get Jack outside, Tooth and I'll take care of tha Nightmares." Bunny said, throwing a boomerang into an upcoming Nightmare. North and Sandy quickly headed for the exit. Sandy suddenly remembered something and quickly grabbing Jack's broken staff as he blasted a Nightmare coming towards him. Climbing up out of the hole and into the snow, North and Sandy looked around them. Luckily, it had just snowed three days ago, the day Jack disappeared. North didn't know what to do, after all, he's never had to take care of a winter spirit before.

Sandy tapped on North's arm and pointed to the snow, a snowflake appearing above his head. North got the hint and gently set Jack down in a patch of snow. North smiled as he watched Jack unconsciously snuggle into the comforting cold. A few seconds later, Bunny and Tooth came barging out, a little out of breath. "They'll be delayed for a little bit, but I suggest we start moving now" Bunny said, looking towards North. "Awww!" Tooth squealed, getting Bunny's attention. Bunny gave out a light, breathy chuckle."I will admit he is kinda cute when he's not freezin' everything" Bunny said, looking down towards the frost spirit. Bunny frowned as he noticed the pinkish snow around Jack and the bruising starting to form on his neck.

Pitch would pay. "We must go" North said, starting to pick Jack up again. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Jack, do you think you can walk?" Tooth asked, looking down at the exhausted teenager. "I need my s-staff" Jack said, wincing. He mentally kicked himself for stuttering. Even if he didn't want it to be, what Pitch had said was true. Jack was afraid that his new family would leave him, ignoring him once again. Sandy walked up and placed both halves of the wooden tool in Jack's hands. Jack looked down at his staff. He'd have to fix it again.

"I'm sorry, Jack. We can try to find you a new staff" Tooth said, not understanding that it was impossible to get another staff. There was only one staff that served Jack, and that was the broken one in his hands. He's fixed it before, he could do it again. North slowly set Jack down on his feet, but still hovered close in case Jack still needed support. Jack put the two halves together and closed his eyes, pushing the splintered wood together. After a few seconds of silence, a blue light started to shine from the break. Jack's eyes were still closed, but he smiled. He could feel his energy leaving his body as it flowed through his arms into his staff. Jack opened his eyes to see a newly fixed staff and four speechless faces.

All of the sudden, Jack's legs gave out from underneath him and he start to fall. Luckily, North was behind him. "Jack. That was-" Tooth started. "Amazing" North finished, looking down at the drained spirit. "Thanks" Jack said, closing his eyes. Sandy showed pictures of the Guardians in a race with golden Nightmares behind them. "Sandy's right, we should get going before the Nightmares get back." Bunny said, as Tooth took the staff out of Jack's limp fingers. North handed Jack to Bunny so he could reach into his coat to grab a snow globe. "North Pole" North said, throwing the snow globe on the ground. Not a second later, several Nightmares came running out and towards the spirit. The Guardians quickly jumped through the portal and landed in a room with a big globe that had blinking lights surrounding it.

Yetis and elves working on toys for next year and a big couch and a chair fit for a king. North set Jack down on the couch and watched as Sandy sent a stream of golden dream sand over Jack's head. North then walked behind the couch and ordered the yetis and elves to leave. Sandy had to leave, taking notice that he was starting to feel a bit weaker. Nightmares. The rest of the Guardians then started to watch Jack's dream. Sure, it could be considered an invasion of privacy but they honestly didn't know a lot about their newest member.

They watched the golden version of Jack and the Guardians race. Jack and Bunny seemed to be racing, and sand version of Jack twisted in the air and talked to the sand version of Bunny. It reminded Bunny of the talk they had before racing to collect the teeth. This made Bunny smile, it made him happy to know that Jack still hung onto that memory. The three Guardians watched for a little while until something happened. The dream version of Bunny punched dream Jack. The scene changed to the Guardians in a group with Jack in front of them.

Dream North pointed away from the group. Dream Tooth flew up to Jack and said something to him. Dream Sandy used his sand and aimed at dream Jack's head which Jack ducked, and dream Bunny walked up and pushed Jack to the ground. The Guardians were shocked, they didn't remember this. Tooth held Jack's staff tighter as she watched. That's when the golden sand started to turn black. A Nightmare.

So that's what his greatest fear was...


	2. Plan

**Here you go...this chapter is a bit shorter, but it'll do.**

Pitch was telling the truth. Jack's worst fear _is_ being alone. Abandoned by his family and being turned down. Jack's face started to scrunch up in pain, and he started to squirm on the couch. Bunny quickly reached down and shook Jack awake. Jack's eyes shot open and looked towards Bunny. Even though he didn't express it, the three Guardians could see the pain and hurt in Jack's eyes. But quickly it disappeared. Jack closed his eyes and turned his back towards the three, taking his staff out of Tooth's hands and falling asleep again. But this time, no dreams presented themselves. "I've neva seen 'em like this" Bunny said, mainly to himself.

"The boy is just going through a lot lately. Give it time, Bunny." North said, frowning and walking off. Tooth and Bunny stayed for a little longer, watching the youngest sleep. North came back with a handful of medical supplies in his big arms. "Tooth, please take care of the cuts on his legs and his ripped sweatshirt. Bunny, you will help sew the cut on Jack's shoulder" North ordered. Quickly, the two got to work on their newly assigned jobs. It got difficult at points in time because Jack kept shifting in his sleep, but finally, Jack's shoulder was closed up and his cuts and bruises were taken care of. Bunny couldn't help but flinch when his eyes passed the bruising on Jack's neck. Pitch was in for it. Tooth had managed to close up the tares in Jack's hoodie, so when he woke up, he could put it back on.

They all kept a watchful eye under the youngest until Tooth had to leave to collect teeth and North had to attend to an accident that the elves had caused while trying to make cookies. Fortunately for Bunny, Easter had just past a couple weeks ago, so he was able to stay. Both he and Jack had earned a few extra believers that Easter. Obviously Jack was more optimistic about it, but that didn't mean Bunny didn't enjoy getting more believers. Bunny smiled as he remembered the ecstatic look on Jack's face when the three kids had seen them.

 _Flashback_

" _I thought I said you could make a light dust, not a blizzard!" Bunny yelled at the boy. Currently, Jack was on one of the top branches in a tree with Bunny on the ground yelling for him to get down. "It's not that bad, Kangaroo. The kids can still find your boiled eggs!" Jack yelled back. Honestly, couldn't the oversize rabbit see that he also needed believers?! Bunny chose to ignore the Kangaroo comment. "You have three seconds to get down here before I climb up there myself and beat the st-"Bunny stopped mid-sentence. "Who are you talking to?" A voice came from around the tree. A little girl's head was visible. "Are you talking to me?" Bunny asked. "Are you the Easter Bunny?" The girl asked, walking out completely from behind the tree. "Yeah, I am." Bunny said, kneeling to get on eye level with the girl. She didn't look any older than seven-years-old. Bunny felt a familiar feeling, he was gaining a new believer. A new believer always felt so good. "See! I told you I heard someone!" The girl yelled, surprising Bunny. Two other heads peeked from behind the tree. "Whoa!" A little boy said, coming out from behind his hiding place. This one looked about only eight and the third girl looked to be about Jamie's age. "Ya little ankle-biters huntn' for eggs?" Bunny asked. "Yeah, but Mom said we have to be back inside by noon, because it's cold" The little girl said as the other two kids started walking towards their youngest sibling. "Hmm, I wonda why it's so cold. Do you have any idea, Jack?" Bunny asked, looking up again. "I have no idea what you're talking about, cottontail." Jack said, smiling as he jumped down and landed next to Bunny. "Who are you talking to?" The little girl asked again. "I'm talkin' to Jack Frost. He's the one who makes all the snow and ice." Bunny said, kneeling so he could look the kids in the eyes. "Jack Frost doesn't exist silly" The boy said, giggling. Bunny was shocked. These kids could believe in him, and even talk to him, but refused to believe in Jack? "Come on, Bunny. There are more places to go" Jack said. Jack didn't even sound phased by what the little kids had said about him. Was he that used to it? "Hold on, mate." Bunny said, turning his head. "Why don't you believe in Jack?" Bunny asked the kids. "Because Mom says that Jack Frost is just a story for kids." The boy said. "Well, what about me. Am I just a story for kids?" Bunny asked. "No, you're real!" The youngest girl said, grabbing Bunny's paw. "Well, if I'm real. Then why can't Jack Frost be?" Bunny asked. "Because." The older girl said. "Because, Jack Frost is just-" The boy started, before stopping. "Is Jack Frost real?" The youngest asked. "Yes, he is. And he's right here" Bunny said, gesturing towards Jack. Jack was amazed. Bunny had the guts to try and make three little kids believe in him. But it wasn't going to work. It never worked. Suddenly, the youngest girl gasped and started to laugh. Her older sibling were wondering what was so funny. She ran over and hugged air. Jack was speechless. She could see him. She could touch him. She was hugging him. The other two kids looked up in awe to see that the Easter Bunny was telling the truth. Jack Frost really did exist._

 _End of Flashback_

Bunny smiled at the memory. He looked down at Jack who was still asleep on the couch, with no dreams to keep him company. Bunny had to admit, Jack was strange. One minute he was flying through the air with a smile on his face and a mischievous spark in his eye, and the next he was turning everything away as if it would do the same. Bunny had had enough, that nightmare was a wake-up call. Jack felt alone, and no matter how much he denied it, they knew now.

The Guardians knew Jack's greatest fear. Being alone again. Having no family. Being turned down. Being forgotten. Bunny was going to make sure Jack never felt abandoned again. Bunny raced down through the long hallways to North's workshop, passing Tooth and Sandy on the way. When did they get here? Remembering that North hated it when people just barged in, Bunny knocked twice and waited. "Come in" North's voice came. Bunny opened the door and was immediately bombarded with flying ice toy models and a slight cookie sent. "Bunny! What brings you to workshop?" North asked. "It's Jack..." Bunny started before North interrupted.

"What is wrong?!" North asked, putting his tools down and starting to walk towards the door to go see the sleeping spirit. "Nothin's wrong, well. I wanna do something for Jack." Bunny said. "What do you mean, Bunny?" North asked. "That nightmare. It was a wake-up call. I don't want Jack to feel like he can't trust us." Bunny said, going back on the memory from the last Easter. He still can't believe that he had almost hit Jack. "What did you have in mind?" North asked. "I don't know." Bunny said, playing with one of his egg bombs.

"Well, I am Santa Claus." North smiled and gestured to himself. "Let's see what we can find out." North said as he walked out of the room and into the room Bunny had come from. But when they opened the door, being quiet not wanting to wake Jack, they found that the couch was empty. "Jack?" North asked, checking to see if he was still in the room. "Jack!" North yelled, once again. Where is that boy? What if Pitch got him again?! "Jack!" North yelled, starting to get worried. Bunny raced out to get Sandy and Tooth.

The more people looking, the faster they could find him. They all split up and started to search. And after three minutes of searching, they all came to the conclusion that Pitch had kidnapped Jack again. Before any of them could make it to the sleigh, they saw something. Frost. Frost slowly spreading on the floor. They all looked at each other for a second, then headed towards the room that the frost was originating. There, sitting on the windowsill was Jack now wearing his newly patched up hoodie. He was sitting at the same windowsill he had sat on when Sandy was believed to be dead. "Jack?" Tooth whispered, slowly flying towards the ice spirit. Jack didn't move. Bunny could've sworn he saw Jack tense up at the sound of Tooth's voice. "Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth spoke again. "Nothing" Jack whispered, barely audible.

"Jack. We want to help" North said, stepping forward. "I said nothing is wrong" Jack's voice came again, a little louder this time. "Lie to us one more time, I dare ya" Bunny said, starting to get aggravated. Jack turned around quickly and faced Bunny. Nose to nose. Bunny could see Jack was trying to hold back tears. He was sad. Why was he sad? Did it have something to do with the nightmare? "Jack. What. Is. Wrong?" Bunny asked for the last time. Jack looked down at his feet and paused. "Nothing" Jack said once again.

Bunny said nothing, but you could see the sadness mixed with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Jack. You don't have to be afraid, mate. We would never hurt you" Bunny said. Jack took in a shaky breath. "I know" he smiled. Bunny could tell it wasn't a real smile. And apparently so could the rest of the Guardians. But North was now determined to carry out Bunny's idea. "So, Jack. What is your favorite thing to do?" North asked. "I don't know" Jack said, shrugging and walking back to the windowsill. Jack sat back down as Bunny and North took Tooth and Sandy out of the room to fill them in. "That nightmare that we saw made me think. If Jack's fear is being abandoned, then we should do something to let him know that he's not alone anymore" Bunny said. "That's brilliant!" Tooth said, smiling as she shot into the air.

Sandy had a sand question mark over his head and raised his hands to pronounce the gesture. "No, we don't know what we're gonna do yet, but whatever we do, it better be good" Bunny said, heading back into the room. "So Jack, what do you like to do?" Tooth asked, repeating North's question from before. "I don't know" Jack answered again. "Well then...what's your favorite food?" Tooth asked. "I don't know" Jack repeated. "Um...then, then where is your favorite place to g-" Tooth started. "I don't know, okay." Jack said, turning around. "Why do you not know?" North asked. "I-I don't know" Jack said. "I've done so many things in my lifetime, eaten so many types of food and been to so many places, I just don't have a favorite" Jack answered, shrugging.

"Okay. Well...uh" Bunny had to think on his feet, but luckily, an idea came to mind. "Okay, Jack. We'll stop bombarding you with questions. Just, one thing" Bunny started. "What?" Jack asked. "Well, we wanna plan a surprise party for a friend, but we don't really know what to do. So we thought that you could help us, being the Guardian of Fun and all" Bunny said, happy that Jack was buying his lie. "Alright, what does this spirit like?" Jack asked, smiling. "Uh, they-they like the seasons...Fall and Winter to be specific" Bunny said. If this was going to work, he had to add in a little of what he knew Jack liked, but also add in some useless details so that Jack didn't catch on to what they were doing. Obviously Jack wasn't as crazy about Fall like he was with Winter, but they were similar enough.

"Okay, well. Then you want to add a bunch of decorations that scream cold and beautiful at the same time. And maybe some snow or colored leaves." Jack said, standing up and walking towards the Globe room to make a visual of what the decorations might look like. "That's brilliant, Frostbite" Bunny said, sneaking a smirk to the other Guardians. And soon enough, they caught on. "Is that it?" Jack asked. "Yep, that's it. Thanks. Bye" Bunny said, gently shoving Jack out of the room, being careful of his wounds.

It would be a lie to say Jack was confused, he knew exactly what the Guardians were doing. Jack had been on this planet long enough to know a set up when he saw one, and this was definitely a set up. If Jack's plan was going to work, he needed the Guardians to keep believing that he didn't know what they were doing. He needed to act innocent.

That was going to be hard.


	3. Plan Backfire

**Sorry this took so long. Life happened. Anyway, I decided to put a little twist on this story's last chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

"You'll also want things that are opposite too." Jack said, answering North's new question about the 'new spirit'. "Opposite? But are you not supposed to decorate room with items they love?" North asked. "Who's the Guardian of Fun here?" Jack asked, smiling. "Alright. What should we do?" North asked again. "Opposites attract, right? So add in things that they wouldn't want on a daily bases. Paints, markers and little kid stuff" Jack answered. It was taking all of his will-power not to burst out laughing when North left the conversation with a confused look.

The Guardians still didn't know that Jack had a secret plan as well. He might be the Guardian of Fun, but what's a little fun without pranks? His plan was working perfectly. All he needed to do was tell the Guardians what to get for the 'other spirit' and let the prank fall into place. "Jack" a voice came, breaking Jack out of his thoughts. "Jack, can we talk?" Tooth said, flying in. "Yeah, sure. What about? You need more tips for the surprise party?" Jack asked, smiling. "No, actually. I wanted to talk to you about...your uh. I wanna talk about your fear." Tooth said, slowing down each word as she spoke it. "Why?" Jack asked, smile melting off his face.

"Jack, I want you to know that we would never hurt you. And we're always here for you" Tooth said, placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, I know." Jack said, subtly shrugging off Tooth's hand. Tooth didn't know what to say. She knew Jack was only acting as if nothing happened, but she didn't want to push him. "Okay." Tooth said, pausing. She wasn't sure if she should leave because Jack wanted her to, or stay because she wanted to. Tooth stayed in the air for what seemed like days, but finally she decided she should leave. "Oh, hey. Jack. Before I go. Any more tips for the, uh, party?" Tooth asked, smiling.

"Streamers. Lots and lots of streamers" Jack said, smiling ear to ear. "Thanks" Tooth yelled as she flew out the door. Oh, this was going to be great. Jack then got to thinking. The Guardians all still believed Jack wasn't in the best of moods, but they couldn't have been more wrong. Jack new that Bunny and possibly North might get upset once the prank was pulled, but pulling pranks was really the only way Jack new how to express himself.

The more stupid the victim looks after the prank is pulled, the happier Jack's mood is. Simple. And boy were the Guardians going to look stupid. His plan was quite simple compared to his other pranks. All he was going to do was have paints and streamers fall on top of the four and he would snap a quick picture and dash out of the room. Simple. Maybe he could use the picture for blackmail, or for trading. Whatever he was going to use it for would be for him. Jack smiled again as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Jack could tell that the surprise party for him was coming up soon. The guardians had started acting a little weird around noon, and they were doing everything in their power to keep him out of the globe room. They even went as far as to have a yeti guard the door. When Jack asked why a yeti was guarding the door, North had given him a lame excuse about trying to keep elves out to the room so that they wouldn't hurt the toys or themselves. Jack just rolled his eyes at the lame story, but this would make it harder to get in to set up his prank.

Jack decided he could just fly through the windows, but when he got there he discovered that not only was the window locked, but there was a couple yetis on the inside still setting up. Jack did have to admit that North was good when it came to keeping a secret. But that wouldn't stop him. "Wind? Think you can help?" Jack asked. He felt the ruffle of the wind as if to say 'Yes'. Jack chuckled as the lock clicked, letting him in. He would have to maneuver around and hide from the yetis, but he could set up his prank before the party. Hooking up the last of the paint cans that bunny had brought Jack smiled to himself. Now all he had to do was act surprised and make sure his camera was with him.

Jack knew it was time when Tooth and Sandy came to him and said he was needed in the Globe room. "North just needs your help with...uh. Some new toys." Tooth explained. "Alright." Jack said, excited for what was to come. They were now outside the door and Sandy smiled as he opened the door. Jack knew what was coming, but to pull off the prank right, he needed to act like this was all new to him. "Whoa!" Jack yelled. He honestly didn't need to act too much. Seeing the party after it was all done was breathtaking, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "This is amazing!" Jack exclaimed, eyes wide. Bunny came chuckling out from around the corner. "It better be. This party's for you" Bunny explained. "What? Really!" Jack asked, smiling. "Yep. And the irony is you helped plan it." Tooth said, flying around to be next to the other guardians. "The party for the other spirit. The other spirit-" Jack started. "Was you" North finished.

Jack couldn't help giggling a little bit. "Any sweeter and my teeth are gonna rot" Jack said, smiling. "Jack, don't talk about that!" Tooth scolded, as if it was a bad word. "Sorry" Jack said, raising his hands as a surrender. "Now. Let's stop with the talking and have fun" North said, grinning towards Jack. Jack smiled back. Now all he had to do was get them under the paints and streamers then just snap the photo and dash out of the room. "What shall we do first?" North asked. Sandy formed an image over his head. A snowflake and a ball. "A snowball fight? In here?" Jack asked. "Why not. Sounds fun" Tooth smiled. "Great" Bunny rolled his eyes. Jack snickered as he held his staff and felt the surge of energy flow through him and not a second later snow was falling from the ceiling. Once each of the guardians had found a hiding spot, Jack decided to get the game started. He threw four snowballs, all in different directions. One of them hit Sandy in the back, one got Tooth on the shoulder. The third found it's way to North's stomach, and the last hit Bunny straight in the face. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Bunny asked as he made a snowball with his two paws. He threw it as hard as he could, but it just barely missed Jacks foot. "You can't beat me! I'm the master at snowball fights!" Jack said, coming out of his hiding spot and flying up to the middle of the room. "Is that so?" North spoke, throwing three snowballs. They all missed their target. "Team up!" Tooth yelled as she flew to Bunny's hiding spot and started throwing snowballs as well. The fight quickly turned into a dodge ball game for Jack. But in the end, he still won. Hitting all four guardians in the face each. "Alright frostbite, you win." Bunny said, sitting down. "I think we all had a lot of fun today." Tooth said, smiling to Jack. But Jack wasn't paying attention.

Should he prank them? They obviously put time and effort into this surprise for him. Jack had made up his mind. He wasn't going to prank them. He could always do another one later, and it could be bigger anyway. Jack walked over to one of the tables and kicked the camera away from it's hiding spot. "Let us all go to the kitchen and have hot chocolate" North proposed. The other guardians seemed to like the idea, so they all headed out of the globe room to let the yetis clean up. Jack smiled. Now he knew he finally had a family.

The only thing that might make Jack even more happier is seeing the confused look on the yetis face when they found the cans of paint and streamers hanging from the roof.


End file.
